My Weekend Family: the Couple's Retreat
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Inuyasha is in a bind and needs Kagome's help for the weekend to pose as his loving and doting wife. Kagome reluctantly agrees but at what cost? Lies, secrets, and baby fever ensue on this annual retreat when the boat leaves the couples for the weekend. Will they survive until Monday when guaranteed mayhem and sabotage is in store?
1. Chapter 1

**My Pretend Family/Couples Retreat**

 **by**

 **MadamScorpio 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

"Oh Inuyasha, you have a beautiful office. I don't see any family pictures. Are you still single?" a woman asked making small conversation.

"Well I-well," Inuyasha was stuttering.

"I knew it! All work and no play. Are you still pining over me? It's been what, six or seven years. You would think a guy like you would have a girlfriend by now at least," Kikyo said.

"Well I-," Inuyasha started to say but Kikyo interrupted him.

"It's ok. I know when I broke up with you it seemed to be out of nowhere. I had my reasons. I just hoped that you would have moved on," Kikyo said and walked towards Inuyasha to put her hands against his chest.

"Now Kikyo, listen here-,"Inuyasha tried again.

 **-Door Opens-**

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I have to pick up Kenji. He's throwing up at school. Reschedule lunch?" a black haired woman said peeking in Inuyasha's massive office. Inuyasha looked up and over to the door.

A light bulb immediately click.

"Ka-Kagome. Come here and meet my _old_ friend from college," Inuyasha said beaconing Kagome inside of the office fully.

Kagome opened the door wider and there was another woman in his office dressed in a tight maxi dress and black name brand sandals, with her long black straight hair braided to the side.

Kagome thought to herself, ' _where's the funeral_?'

Kagome had a beige lace romper on and a jean jacket with teal wedge sandals and a big brown leather tote bag. She had her black hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

Kagome reached out her teal polished manicured hand to shake the woman's french manicured hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higu-" Kagome started but was interrupted by Inuyasha shouting out, "Takahashi," in place of her last name.

Both women turned to look at him, one incredulous the other perplexed.

"Remember honey. The poor thing. We've been married for six months and she still uses her maiden name. You're the cutest babe. People are going to think that we are not married,"Inuyasha hugged Kagome and pulling her out of staring at him.

"Oh! So you did get over me? I'm glad but disappointed you didn't invite me to the wedding. I must really talk to your mother about this! Not sharing that tidbit with me," Kikyo said making a big show of pulling out her phone and scrolling through her contacts.

"That's not necessary. We just did a small Vegas Wedding and we plan on doing a bigger one later on, right Kaggie?" Inuyasha nervously chuckled.

He turned to look at a dazed and confused Kagome.

She heard her name and shook her head. She didn't have the foggiest of what she was agreeing to.

"Well ok! I'll save that chat another day. Getting back to the reason I am here. I came here to invite you to my annual Couples Retreat Camping Trip. I was going to set you up with a girl I know but I see that that is not necessary. Anywho here's the invite. Sesshomaru and Rin, Miroku and Sango, Koga and Ayame, Naraku and I, and Oh yes! Hojo and Kagura already RSVP to be there. Your parents and mine are going to be there the first night at dinner. The dress is semi-formal for the first night. The rest of the weekend is to dress comfy," Kikyo said handing the invitation to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha read it and saw the itinerary on the back of it. There was a day of games for the couples to participate in.

"I don't think I am going to be able to make it," Kagome said finally grasping what she would have to continue on with this blatant lie.

"Nonsense babe," Inuyasha trying not to panic. He needed Kagome in the worst of ways.

"What about my, I mean, our son?" Kagome asked trying not to get angry.

"My grandmother always goes and she babysits the kids for the entire weekend," Inuyasha said making a mental note to call his grandmother to make sure it was alright.

"Well I will let you two love birds work out your logistics. I on the other hand have a hair appointment. Talk to you later Yashie!" Kikyo said walking towards the door to leave.

"Let me get the door for you,"Inuyasha said making his way to the door.

"Always the gentleman," Kikyo said giggling and patting Inuyasha on his cheek.

Inuyasha tried not to let that simple gesture make him blush.

"Bye Kikyo," Inuyasha said and closed the door and didn't turn around to face the woman behind him.

"Mind explaining how this morning I was a single mother and walk in your office I'm married now? How did I miss that ceremony in Vegas? Who was that woman to you really _Yashie_?" Kagome emphasized the name Kikyo used.

"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha said turning around and whining her name.

He loosened the black tie around his neck and unbutton the top button of his grey button down. He placed his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants.

"I'm waiting," Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He walked to where she was to begin his tale.

"That was Kikyo Mino. She is married to Naraku Mino who is a very influential divorce lawyer. Kikyo and I use to date back in high school and first two years in college. She broke up with me to be with him. Three months later they are happily married. I was going to propose to her the night she called it quits. That broke my heart and in turn I met you at the bar,"Inuyasha said now staring out of his window in his office.

"Oh Yash. I didn't know," Kagome said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Well now you know my sucky love life," Inuyasha said turning around to look in Kagome's brown colored eyes.

"Well I'm sorry," Kagome said hugging him from the back tighter.

"Sorry enough to be my pretend wife for that weekend?" Inuyasha asked turning around with full blown sexy puppy dog eyes.

" I-ugh, where and when is this shindig?" Kagome asked taking a deep breath and making up her mind to help her friend.

"Two weeks from now. Talk to Jakotsu and see if you can get off,"Inuyasha said walking to his calendar on his desk.

"Yeah, yeah I'll call and plead for mercy. Just so you know, he's not the issue. My current boyfriend Bankotsu might find it a problem that I'm going to some resort posing as a married woman and not to him!" Kagome said realizing her predicament she put herself in without thinking.

"He'll get over it and be ok with it. Plus it'll give me a chance to woo my wife away from him. I'm tired of pretending that we are just good friends and that Kenji isn't mine but his," Inuyasha said after twirling Kagome in relief that she agreed and putting her back against his slowly erect front.

"Inuyasha! That was a weak moment," Kagome tried to reason with Inuyasha and pushing away from him to get some space.

"That doesn't stop me thinking about it. Also DNA confirmed that that day we conceived a beautiful baby together," Inuyasha pointed out in frustration of the same debate resurfacing again.

"Inuyasha you really should stop thinking about that," Kagome turned and looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"So kissing you here, grabbing you here and touching you here I shouldn't do that?" Inuyasha asked changing the tune from obvious anger to manipulating Kagome's erroneous spots.

"Yash please. I need-,"Kagome was interrupted by her cell phone ringing in her hand.

 _ **Ring Ring**_

"Hello?"Kagome asked a little out of breath, pushing Inuyasha to stop but he smirked and placed his hand inside Kagome's shorts massaging the inside of her thigh.

"Ms. Higurashi? This is Nurse Hitomiko. Just checking to see if you was still on your way?" Nurse Hitomiko asked.

"Yes! I had to make a quick stop," Kagome said slapping Inuyasha's hand away.

He caught her hand and started to suck on her fingers.

"Oh it's ok. Kenji wanted to stay for the remainder of the day. He said he felt better after throwing up and using the bathroom," the nurse informed Kagome.

"Oh that's good. Ok ,well, tell him I'll see him at 2 then," Kagome said turned away from Inuyasha after she got her fingers away. She was trying not to sound or look disappointed about her escape being ruined.

"Of course Ms. Higurashi, good bye," the nurse said and hung up after Kagome said bye as well.

Kagome held her phone in her hand and cursed to herself.

' _Damn, my get-out-of-his-office card blew up in my face,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"I take it that my son is fine?" Inuyasha asked smirking and wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned her head against his strong chest and exhaled.

"Yes. Well I better get back to the office. I'll call you later, Husband. Oh wow," Kagome said and giggled to herself and undid Inuyasha's arms around her.

Inuyasha stopped her by turning her to face him. He looked in her dark brown eyes and kissed her on her rosy colored lips. He then released her and walked back to his desk like nothing had happened. Kagome blinked and quickly left his office. She closed it behind her before he got any more bright ideas. She leaned against the door to catch her breath and stop her heart from trying to leave her body.

' _Kagome, what pickle did you get yourself in?'_ Kagome thought to herself and groaned a bit.

She pushed off the door and made her way down the elevator to her parked car. She had some stories to cook up and dinner to get done. So much to do so little time.

11111111111

 **A/N: New story I have been toiling with for almost three months! I like it:) Leave a review!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Night before the Couple's Retreat**

"So explain to me why you are going camping with our son and _your_ friend Takahashi this weekend?" Bankotsu asked Kagome while she was looking at the contents of her luggage.

"He asked me did I want to get away this weekend. I said yes. Plus my dear boyfriend you are going to be out of town this weekend. It's Fourth of July weekend and I didn't want to be home and bored," Kagome said kissing Bankotsu's pouty mouth.

"I don't know. I wish I could cancel and just take my favorite two people somewhere special. I just have this weird feeling that _he_ has something up his sleeve and it's not a playing card," Bankotsu said closing his eyes in frustration.

"Are you still on that? It was Kenji who had the card and it so happenedly was underneath Inuyasha's chair. Baby, please. There is nothing going on between us,"Kagome said kissing the corner of his mouth standing on her tippy toes.

Bankotsu lifted Kagome up by the upper part of her arms and threw her on the bed. He swiped his hand and moved her suitcase to the ground with a soft thud. Kagome started giggling and tried to move away from Bankotsu's advances.

Bankotsu playfully growled and unbutton Kagome's jeans taking them off along with her bikini brief underwear. Kagome in took a deep breath, her giggles turning into moans as Bankotsu started to kiss her thigh paying particular attention to her moistened sensitive spot.

She put her hand on Bankotsu's head encouraging him to continue and move to the spot that she wanted him to give most of attention to.

"Aren't we eager," Bankotsu said engulfing Kagome's warm center.

Kagome bucked her hips and her left hand pinching her left breast. She let out a loud moan and gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Bank-Yasha!" Kagome screamed pushing Bankotsu away from her womanhood when she looked up and saw Inuyasha watching the couple in an intimate moment.

"I-I called out your name. I put Kenji down to sleep. I-I will come and get you at 5:30 in the morning," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

The pressure from his grip on the bedroom door frame looked like it was straining to stay in one piece.

He looked and saw a half naked, embarrassed Kagome and Bankotsu grinning like a cheshire cat only in his boxers. Bankotsu knew that Inuyasha was on the way because he saw the preview on Kagome's phone when she had her back to him.

' _Maybe he will get a damn clue that I'm not leaving and he can try all he wants. Kagome is mine,'_ Bankotsu thought.

Inuyasha closed the bedroom door with a slam leaving the couple alone in silence.

Bankotsu containing his glee moved his left hand over Kagome's unclothed legs about to restart what they were doing before they were interrupted.

"Seriously! Don't you think that was a mood killer?" Kagome said in masked anger.

She got up from the bed and pulled on her favorite purple lounging shorts on.

"Kagome don't do that. We need this, I need this,"Bankotsu said sitting up on the bed and pointing to the huge outline against his upper thigh.

"Bankotsu-," Kagome started to say and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No Kagome. I want to fuck my girlfriend so when she touches herself she only thinks of me. I'm not going to see you for three days and you are going to be with that ass who doesn't go away. I understand that you and him are college buddies but can't the boyfriend and the father of our son get you to myself? Jesus Kagome, you would think that Inuyasha was was the baby daddy and I was just the guy that's in the way. Might I also add that guy, beyond your belief, is trying to whisk you away from me," Bankotsu said on his knees behind Kagome on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

"Bankotsu," Kagome whined.

"Have you noticed that when we argue it's about that fucker? Kagome you are too precious to me. Hold on," Bankotsu said, kissed her on the neck again, and completely got out of the bed with just his boxer briefs on.

He walked to the closet and was looking through boxes and clothes.

Kagome sighed and sat on the bed folding her arms.

"Bankotsu what are you looking for in there? Need help before you bury yourself alive in there?" Kagome asked about to get up from the bed.

"No, I found it. Sit down and close your eyes ok," Bankotsu said from the closet.

"Ok, Mr. Secretive," Kagome giggled and sat indian style on the bed.

"Are your eyes are closed," Bankotsu asked and walked out the closet to Kagome.

"No, they are open wide but the room is dark," Kagome giggled.

"Ok smart ass," Bankotsu chuckled.

"You know you love it," Kagome said and got on her knees.

"You have no idea," Bankotsu said and was kneeling in front of her.

"Bank, can I open my eyes now. I have to make sure that I have enough clothes for Kenji," Kagome said.

"Yes open them and look," Bankotsu said and had a velvet ring box opened in front of Kagome's face.

"Bankotsu what did you need me to-look-at?" Kagome asked but stopped short when she saw the princess cut silver ring in front of her.

She immediately covered her mouth with her hands trying not to scream.

"I take it you know what I want to ask you?" Bankotsu said grinning regardless of his heart beating 100 mph.

Kagome shook her head trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Baby, I know we have been dating for about three years and every day I'm with you the more I want to stay by your side. I love you and Kenji. I want my son to know what's it like to have their dad here all the time. I love you and just want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the honor and be my wife forever and ever," Bankotsu asked trying to keep his heart lodged in his chest.

"I-I,"

 **222222222222**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, faves, and follows! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

 **Review Responses: Since I've been neglectful on writing back and it doesn't seem that it will get any better. For the time being I will have my answers here. I might not do this all the time just FYI.**

 **Abby3:** Yes! Inuyasha is the real father. Bankotsu thinks that he is...

 **Mastodonbrawler365:** Lol! It's going to be CRAZY and WILD!

 **Princess Inume:** Thank you! Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship is a weird one but it's going to be get clear soon:)

 **Guest:** Thank you! I know! Already out the gate with drama lol. It's going to get even more complicated until it becomes clear. Remember Kagome is just helping out a friend or is she? Lol!

 **Until Next Time:**

 **M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I-I need to think about it. That is not a no, it's a maybe ok. Just need to sort some things out ok," Kagome quickly said cleaning it up.

"I wasn't expecting that answer but I understand. Just wear it for me, take it out for a test run," Bankotsu said and placed the ring on her left ring finger.

Kagome looked at the ring and smiled. She kissed Bankotsu again and he responded back. The kiss got hot and heavy and clothes disappeared from their bodies.

Next thing the couple knew they were in the throes of lovemaking, crying out each other's names.

:::

:::

 **5:25 a.m.**

Inuyasha was outside of Kagome's single family house. He had been outside of her house for the last 45 minutes. He was still pissed at catching Bankotsu's face between his wife's legs and couldn't do a damn thing about it. He brought out a black velvet box out again from his pocket and looked at the contents inside.

It was a heirloom from his grandmother. The ruby encrusted ring had ten diamonds surrounding the ruby in a square like shape. He ran his finger across the smooth jewels and closed the black velvet box.

He got out of his Cayenne black sports car and knocked on the front door.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

 _ **Knock Knock**_

Inuyasha heard feet shuffling across the hardwood floor. Then he heard the door unlock and slowly open. Kagome was in her purple robe with a yellow towel on her head.

"Morning, Inuyasha. I know you said 5:30 I just need to get Kenji dressed and put my shirt on," Kagome said rubbing her hair to dry it with the towel.

"It's ok I'll get him up. Is your friend still here?"Inuyasha asked sarcastically walking behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Seriously you two act like prima donnas. To answer your question, no he is gone. He had an early flight," Kagome said throwing her towel in the wicker basket in the bathroom.

Inuyasha in took a quick breath when he saw Kagome's undressed state. She only had her black shorts on and a black bra. She was trying to fix her hair quickly. He looked at her and saw a flash of silver on her finger where he planned to put his ring at.

He grabbed her hand and looked at the small ring.

"Cute. Did Kenji get this out of a Cracker Jack Box or something?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome snatched her hand away and hit his arm.

"No Kenji didn't get it out of a Cracker Jack Box,"Kagome said looking at her left hand.

"Where did you get it from then?"Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"Bankotsu gave it to me. He proposed to me," Kagome said in one breathe.

"Sorry love I didn't get all of that," Inuyasha said and turned a red faced Kagome towards him.

She told him and he was floored.

"What was your response?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"I told him I would think about it,"Kagome said and turned to finish getting ready.

' _So I still have a chance,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I'm going to go and get Kenji ready,"Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

:::

:::

 **Later in the car**

"So what do I need to know. We didn't practice or anything," Kagome said placing her cellphone in her purse.

"Well we have been good friends since our Junior year in college and that's been six years. We had Kenji four years ago and wanted to make everything right six months ago,"Inuyasha said.

"Well you know the best lie is the one that's close to the truth,"Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"The only thing is not true is the part about us married. I almost forgot. Look in the glove compartment, pull out the black bag, open it and look inside," Inuyasha instructed her.

She followed the directions,opened the bag and pulled out the black velvet box. She opened the box lid and gasped.

"Oh my God,Inuyasha. This is beautiful," Inuyasha exit off the freeway and pulled over to a rest stop.

He turned towards her and grasped her hands.

He kissed all her fingers and double kissed her ring finger.

"I pictured this a bit different but this has to do," Inuyasha said turning in his seat after he unbuckled his seat belt.

Kagome giggled and did the same.

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my existence with you beside me. You are my best friend, mother of my child and confidant. Will you do me the honor and privilege of being ?"Inuyasha asked running his fingers through Kagome's hair.

"Yes Inuyasha I would love to be your wife forever and ever,"Kagome responded and leaned in to kiss her fake husband.

Inuyasha placed his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss.

"Eeww Mommy kissing Daddy," a four year old voice broke the romantic moment.

"Morning Buddy," Inuyasha chuckled and looked in the rear view mirror of his SUV.

"Morning Daddy. Morning Mommy," Kenji giggled and yawned a little bit.

"Morning Sweet Pea," Kagome turned in her seat to look at her son.

"He's already calling you Daddy ,"Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's something that's between us. It's a secret and I told him it's ok to call me that when that imposter is not around,"Inuyasha said signaling to the car behind him he was going to the next lane.

"Inuyasha,"Kagome said a bit agitated.

"Don't Inuyasha me. I don't like that guy. There is something wrong with him,"Inuyasha said parking his SUV at the gas pump.

Kagome looked at him with incredulous eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked when he felt Kagome's eyes on him.

"What do you mean you don't like him. What did he do other than beat you in asking me out?" Kagome asked while passing her son earphones, her EvoFire Tablet, some apples, and a cold waffle.

"I think he is around only because of a misunderstanding and wasting time. He thinks that he has a chance,"Inuyasha said and got out of the car.

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes.

 **4 Hours Later**

 **Bbbuuuurrrrmmmmm**

Kagome was startled awake from the horn of a ferry. Kagome looked around and saw she was alone in the car. She got out and locked it then looked for her son and Inuyasha.

She found them on the top deck of the boat. Kenji was in Inuyasha's arms pointing at the seagulls that was skimming the water. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's side and took in the majestic view of the expansive lakeside view.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty," Kenji said.

"Ok baby. Come on there's some snacks in the car,"Kagome said and held her son's hand.

"Inuyasha? Is that you? Oh my gosh it is you!" a female voice said to the right side of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and recognized the female's voice. It was his friend Sango Mitcham.

Sango hugged Inuyasha and he reciprocated the exchange.

"Uhm, excuse me. Inuyasha who is she?" Kagome asked.

The two friends separated and Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me or are you ashamed?" Sango asked.

"Kagome, this is Sango," Inuyasha started but Sango finished.

"I'm his baby momma of his three kids," Sango said and held her hand out.

.

.

.

 **333333333333**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. His baby momma?" Kagome asked for clarification.

"She's kidding! She kids...a lot! Tell her that,"Inuyasha urgency.

"You take the fun away. I was only joking. I'm a very good friend of this one since forever. You are,"Sango said waiting for Inuyasha to introduce Kagome.

"This is my wife and son, Kagome and Kenji Takahashi,"Inuyasha said picking up Kenji and placing his arm around Kagome's waist.

"So when Kikyo called me with juicy gossip this is the juicy gossip. She so owes me money," Sango said and folded her arms.

"Ah Sango there you go my nightingale. Why did you leave me?" a black haired man asked her out of breathe.

"Because you was flirting with another female. I didn't want to witness it. Besides I saw Yash and wanted to catch up with him," Sango said to the man.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and wanted to punch the guy in the face.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone! Why are you stalking me now?" Kagome asked with a her hands on her hip.

Sango tilted her head and looked at the man.

"What is she talking about Miroku?" Sango asked threateningly.

Inuyasha moved Kagome behind himself and he began to approach the arguing couple.

"Yeah Miroku. What the fuck did you do to _my_ wife?" Inuyasha asked darkly.

"He-he-he Inuyasha. Fancy meeting you! What's up bud-I ca-can't breathe,"Miroku croaked out.

"Is your life insurance policy paid up on this ass," Inuyasha asked squeezing Miroku's throat harder.

"Just made a payment yesterday," Sango said and began to walk away towards Kagome who was flabbergasted.

"Daddy, can we go up top," Kenji asked.

Inuyasha threw Miroku away and picked up his son and walked away to the top of the ferry.

The women followed behind while Miroku greedily gasped for air.

"So how do you know my Yashie?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Well we met in college and I guess the rest is history," Kagome said looking behind to make sure she wasn't a witness to murder.

"Do you like playing board games by any chance?" Sango asked.

"My motto, there is no family in games. There is no mercy. I come to win," Kagome said confidently.

"Oh Inuyasha you picked a good one. We are going to be great friends," Sango said and hooked arms with Kagome. The women chatted and Sango informed Kagome of what to expect that weekend.

:::

:::

 **Lake house**

"Oh god! Yes!" Kikyo screamed out as she climaxed and fell onto the bedsheets.

"I better get back downstairs to make sure that everything is ready for your guests. I also don't think your husband would appreciate his assistant to be fucking his wife in their bed?" the man said and kissed down Kikyo's naked body.

"I don't want you to go, but you are right. I better get dressed. My ex is coming and I have to make sure that he misses me. Get this he's married. I was hoping to rekindle our lost flame so I could get out of this marriage with Naraku. Oh Suikotsu, hurry before anyone sees you,"Kikyo said and put on her black silk robe on. She walked to the half dressed man and started kissing the man.

"So this was what you was talking about taking care of loose ends. Yes her legs are very loose. It didn't take much for her bouncing on my cock," a male voice said at the threshold.

The caught couple split apart and tried to cover up themselves.

"It's too late. I've seen enough and I am glad I've witnessed it. After this weekend I will need for you to move out,"Naraku said and folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you talking about?"Kikyo asked confused.

Suikotsu finished getting dressed and was trying to leave the couple.

"Oh don't leave Suikotsu. You should hear this. I want a divorce. I know I can get out of alimony easy. You Mitsu would never get your hands on any of my money, houses, or cars. I loved you but I'm done."

"But,but what about this weekend?"Kikyo panicked.

"I will pretend to be your loving husband. Monday you will leave with everyone else. Leave everything behind because I paid for it,"Naraku said and pushed Kikyo out of the master bedroom.

 **444444444444444**

.

.

.

 **AN: Thank you everyone for your support! I know its really short. Another update by Tuesday! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Happy Birthday Scorpios! #Scorpios Eason**

 **Mine Nov 20**

 **Until next time**

 **M**

 **[Not beta read]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Welcome to Mitsu Manor. I hope that you enjoyed your drive over here. Please leave your bags in the car. A maid will come and collect them and bring your luggage to your rooms. I have your keys to your rooms please follow me,"Kikyo said.

"Why does she have on that ridiculous outfit on?"Kagome whispered to Sango as they ascended the marble staircase.

"No idea why she have on that silk Mumu and cover on top of her head. I think she's going for that 50s wealthy wife look. But a little birdie told me that there is no love in paradise. That they are going to be getting a divorce. It's just a show. So honey if I was you I would keep my claws on a certain husband,"Sango said mysteriously and moved her chin to show Kikyo showing Inuyasha extra attention.

She had her arm wrapped around his upper arm. Kagome adjusted Kenji on her hip and excused herself to the kitchen.

.

.

.

 **In the kitchen**

"Yes. That will be perfect. Two plane tickets to Aruba next Saturday. A month long stay is what I want. Put it in my name and pickup as well. Private jet. Thank you,"Naraku said and hung up the phone.

Kagome walked in when the man was hanging up.

"I'm sorry. I thought no one was in here,"Kagome said and started to leave.

"Nope it's all yours, "Naraku said and left tossing his phone in the air and catching it.

Kagome went to the refrigerator to look for something to drink. She found a water bottle and apple juice.

"Here Kenji drink this,"Kagome said and opened up a bottle of apple juice.

"Momma, I'm hungry,"Kenji said putting down the water bottle.

"I guess I can make you a quick sandwich. Go find your father and bring him back in here,"Kagome said and lifted Kenji down.

He shook his head and walked out the kitchen.

Kagome searched the kitchen cabinets and the refrigerator for the ingredients for a turkey,ham, and cheese sandwich. Kagome grabbed the cheese and turned her back to the kitchen door to cut up the cheese and lettuce.

"This is where you been hiding. I bet your husband would never would know. I really love this perfume,"a man whispered and grounded his dick in her clothed ass.

"Well I'm not sure who you are looking for but I think you have the wrong person,"Kagome said and turned toward the guy hugging her and in her personal space.

"Who the hell are you,"the man asked when he saw he was all on the wrong woman.

"What the fuck is going on? Kouga? Get the hell off my wife,"Inuyasha roughly pulled Koga off of Kagome.

"Yash my man. I can explain it Inuyasha. I thought she was Kikyo. I didn't mean anything by it. No harm no foul right," Kouga said trying to make light of the situation.

"Kikyo? Where's Ayame?" Inuyasha asked.

"That bitch. I guess pretending she gives a damn about the hydrangeas and the tulips and shit. I came here to get wasted on the good shit. You know what I am saying," Kouga arrogantly said. He was waiting on Inuyasha to agree but Inuyasha was not amused.

"You haven't changed at all,"Inuyasha said and turned toward Kagome.

"So Kikyo was right. You do have a fire engine for a wife. I hope that you get to be my partner during Wife Swap. I'm going to suggest for a free fuck prize," Kouga laughed and met a fist to his jaw.

"The fuck Inuyasha! You know I was just messing [spit out blood into sink]. I think you knocked a tooth lose. Ayame! Come here!" Kouga yelled throughout the house until he heard a faint "upstairs," that sounded like his wife.

"I'm beginning to understand why I have never met any of your other friends. They all have something wrong with them. I don't think it's safe for us to stay here. Another thing, what was he talking about a fuck prize. I'm confused," Kagome said and handed Inuyasha a sandwich then started on another one.

"Well it's apart of the "fun festivities" tomorrow. We all switch our girlfriends and wives between us for the games that we play usually outside. Only the women know who they go to and must keep it a secret. It's suppose to be really random. They are suppose to be a couple with a different guy for the entire day. We will pick tonight because we play the games tomorrow morning. Tonight you will sleep in the male's room or you can pick your room. There you have to come up with a team name, colors, and punishment for the losing team. The winners get to enact their punishments on every losing team. So that's why we switch because you are more than likely not going to punish your significant other's team to harsh and I heard it's fun because you are forced to listen to someone else other than your wife or husband. Since we have been doing this no one has had sex with each other so I don't know what he is talking about," Inuyasha said hugging Kagome close to his body.

"So basically kick your ass and I get to have some fun punishing everyone," Kagome asked trying to sum it up.

"Uhm...basically. But you and your team have to agree. I think you will have to come up with four or five punishments. Nothing deadly or immoral," Inuyasha said and took a bit of his sandwich.

"Understandable. Where is Kenji? He was suppose to come back with you," Kagome said as she was cutting the edges off of the bread.

"He's with my grandmother and the other children. They should be leaving to go to the other cabin across the lake to my parent's. That's where my parents will be until Sunday to have our go home dinner. They may come stay for the Monday morning breakfast before we head out," Inuyasha said and took another bit of his sandwich.

"Well let me go say bye to my baby," Kagome said and dusted her shirt off from the bread crumbs.

 **Later that night in the foyer. The children are all gone and all the women have their luggage.**

"Alright everyone it is 11:53 pm. We have seven minutes to say your last goodbyes until Sunday. Once you enter your new spouse's room you are that "married" to that person. I don't care if you kiss but no sex. Everyone agree?" Kikyo asked and looked at everyone shaking their heads.

"Alright. Now the partners all the women know where you are going. This year we did it by color. Men you are to go to your rooms and wait. Your new wife will knock on the door. Tomorrow's games in the morning will be Chicken, Kickball, Obstacle Course, and Coconut Slip n Smooch. You need to have the color you are assigned as your team color. Wear something you can get wet in and don't mind getting dirty. Bring tennis shoes. Remember the person with the most points after Saturday night starts the punishment. Have your list of punishments by breakfast and I will put it in Naraku's safe. Alright it's 11:58. Men say goodnight to your old wife or girlfriend and head up to your room. We made sure that your old wife will not be your teammate. Good night!" Kikyo said and wave the men off.

"I'm single for the night!" Kouga yelled.

Sesshomaru slapped him up against his head and shook his own.

"You are going to get another one in a few moments imbecile or did you forget?"Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah. I'm hoping I get Kagome as my wife. I get to -Inu-can't bre-you-cho-"Koga squirmed.

"Touch her inappropriately and you won't have to worry about going back to Ayame because you would be dead. That goes for all you fuckers,"Inuyasha said threatening and release Kouga.

"[Cough,cough] I was only joking fucking A," Kouga whispered as he rubbed his throat.

Inuyasha didn't reply and went to his room. The rest of the men disappeared in theirs awaiting their new brides.

 **Downstairs with the women**

"Alright ladies this is going to be fun. Open up your envelopes. Here is the list of the men and what color they are. In five minutes I want you to quietly go up there and knock on the door ok,"Kikyo instructed and the women shook their heads and opened their envelope.

"Can I switch, please," Ayame begged.

"Is it Koga?" Kikyo asked looking at hers. She was tempted to trade with Ayame but decided against it.

"No," Ayame said and pouted a bit.

"You already answered your question. Come on ladies it can't be that bad," Kikyo said trying to convince herself.

"Ok, enough lollygagging. Let's get this over with because we still have a lot to do. Now let's move out ladies," Kikyo commanded and everyone got up from their seats in the kitchen and headed up stairs.

Kagome saw Sango knock on the brown door. Rin knocked on the purple door, Kikyo knocked on the red door, Kagura knocked on the pink door, and Ayame knocked on the yellow after taking a deep breath. Kagome was the last one and knock on the black room.

The door opened and Kagome held her breath. Her new husband was half naked with a towel around his midsection.

" Sorry I was trying to get out before you got in here. I guess you are my new wife. Kagome right?" he said.

Kagome numbly shook her head trying to concentrate on her real husband...well pretend one...it wasn't working.

He reached out to shake her hand and the towel that was barely covering anything dropped and Kagome could have sworn there was a Lunar Eclipse.

 _'Motherfucker, I should have said no. Holy shit, this is going to be a long weekend_ ,'Kagome thought as she drug her suitcase into the room and her husband shut the door.

55555555555555

 **A/N: Who do you think are the partners? Please leave a review! The next chapter is all about those fun and games and maybe a punishment or two:)**

 **Until next time!**

 **M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So Na-Naraku. Uhm. Well what kind of punishment do you want to have for each couple," Kagome said and got out the piece of paper that was in her envelope.

Naraku pulled up his black sweatpants with nothing else on underneath and pulled over his head a grey t-shirt. He came next to his new wife and sat on the bed.

"Well for punishment they should have to dress in a chicken or duck dress and walk around in it for our dinner on the last night,"Naraku said.

"Oh the husbands should do the wives makeup blindfolded and the women should shave the men,"Kagome added.

Kagome was dying from laughter. She knew that she was going to love Naraku.

"Oh that is going to be so funny. Anything else?" Kagome asked ready to write down his next suggestion.

"Hmm...let's see,"Naraku said and laid his head down on her lap.

.

.

.

 **With** **Inuyasha**

"Oh thank God! Inuyasha I thought I would of had Miroku. Hug me,"a female voice he recognized.

He opened his eyes and let out a slow breath. He went up to the woman and hugged the her tightly.

"Rin! I'm just glad it's you and not Kikyo,"Inuyasha said hugging Rin tighter.

"What made you think you were going to have Miroku?"Inuyasha asked.

"Well…"Rin started.

.

.

.

"Well that's not right. You and Inuyasha shouldn't have switched rooms!"Kikyo exclaimed.

"I liked having the view of the window and Inuyasha hates the sun in his eyes. It just made sense," Miroku explained.

Kikyo started pouting because her perfect plan of getting Inuyasha back was to spend all that time together. Old flames just had to spark back. But this snag in the plan just pushed her plans back some.

.

.

"Aww man. I get the butch bitch,"a nude Koga complained while putting his clothes back on when Sango came through the door.

"Excuse me?"Sango asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't quite understand you. Can you repeat that,"Sango demanded.

Koga shimmed his body in his sweatpants and left his shirt off.

"Babe, I thought I was going to get Kagome hell even Kikyo. I'm not going to waste these pecs on your lesbo ass. Now either sleep in the bed with me or on the floor. I really don't care," Koga said and cut the lamp off and went to bed.

"You gotta be kidding me. First off I only suck dick. Secondly, (turn lamp on) my name is not Ayame and you will (turn Koga over to look at her) respect me you fucking asshole," Sango yelled at Koga.

Koga jumped up and snatched Sango towards his hard body centimeters away from his mouth.

Sango pushed hard against him to let her go but he held onto her tightly. Sango stopped and Koga smirked knowing that women were just weak. Sango was counting on his arrogant smirk and punch him in the face when he thought he won.

Sango quickly got on top of Koga trying to deliver another much needed ass kicking but he rolled them over to where he was on top.

Sango breathing heavily centered herself and in one fluid motion wrapped her legs around his arm holding it like a python.

Koga caught by surprise tried to shake her off but knew it was going to be to no avail. He lifted her up and slammed her into their bed.

Sango released her hold and quickly scrambled off the bed. She quickly took her shoes and shirt off so he wouldn't use those articles against her.

Both standing in a wrestler stalemate the two crept to the middle of the room eyeing each other ready for the other to make the first move.

Like a bell going off in both of their heads the two clashed together. Neither giving any ground until Sango tossed him over her hip after she was able to get the proper footing. Koga did a front flip right back up and popped his neck.

"Come at me carpet muncher,"Koga smirked knowing that would piss her off and it did.

Sango ran to him throwing and landing powerful punches to Koga's body. Koga protecting himself ran backwards into the dresser and bruised his back making an opening for Sango to rain down several jabs to his face and upper torso.

Koga trying to get her off grabbed her by the waist and body slammed her into the hardwood floor. That move finally knocked her breath out of her body.

Koga stayed on the ground on top of Sango breathing heavy. He looked down at the woman that almost beat him up. The exertion from their rough housing made her the most amazing creature he ever fought against.

"Is that your dick thumping against my stomach?" Sango whispered trying to catch her breathe.

"Maybe? I'm so turned on I can bust a nut. Your take charge...mmmm…" Koga kissed Sango which surprised her. She reciprocated the gesture. Clothes started to disappear and bodies started to mingle leading one thing to another.

.

.

.

 **Ayame and Hojo**

"Hello," Ayame said when she walked inside the room.

"Hi,my name is Hojo," Hojo said and shook Ayame's hand.

"I kinda already know that," Ayame said awkwardly.

"..." Hojo stared at Ayame.

"I guess you are my new husband," Ayame said trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Yea," Hojo replied and continued to stare at Ayame.

' _Oh I should have lied to Kikyo,'_ Ayame thought to herself as the atmosphere was growing more awkward.

.

.

.

 **Kagura and Sesshomaru**

"Well isn't this a great surprise?" Kagura asked and pushed past Sesshomaru.

"Why do I feel that you made it for me to be your partner?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed and locked the bedroom door.

"I have no idea what you are talking about? I randomly just picked your color and came up here. I was hoping to get with Naraku because his wife is a fucking whore. I could just console him and become the next Mrs. Mitsu," Kagura confessed and laid down on the bed her arms spread eagle with her legs crossed.

"Good because I love my wife,"Sesshomaru began.

Kagura sat up and laughed until tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Sesshomaru I don't give two fucks about how happy and boring your marriage is. You stood me up at the alter. You was the one that walked out of a five year relationship to be with some preschooler that you just chanced upon and lied about seeing. Yes lied and cheated telling me that it was just a friendly encounter. So yes to find out that you left me and _married_ the bitch you cheated on me with my heart is still sore. But believe me I don't want you. Had enough therapy to get over you. I'm going to go and sleep somewhere else," Kagura got up and tried to leave the room.

"No, I'll leave. I will see you in the morning," Sesshomaru said and left the room with his pillow and blanket.

Kagura took a deep breath to still her raw beating heart. Everything that she wanted to tell him she was able to express the surface of her embarrassment and disappointment. She shook her head and got ready for bed.

"This is going to be a long weekend,"Kagura whispered and took her clothes off.

 **The next morning**

The couples all came down stairs except Sesshomaru who came out of the living.

"Already got kicked out of you bed or something?" Koga asked as he sat down in his seat. Sango sat down and still had a lazy grin on her face.

"He must have fucked her good," Naraku whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome giggled and turned to Naraku to hit him because she was about to choke on her eggs.

Inuyasha saw the exchange and didn't like that. He felt a hand on the one holding his champagne flute. He looked over and it was Rin.

She shook her head and Inuyasha took a deep breathe.

Kikyo came downstairs with a small black safety box.

"Alright everyone I hope each had a good night sleep and ready for today's activities,"Kikyo said looking around.

She quirked her salon waxed eyebrow at Naraku and Kagome's incessant flirting and laughing. Kikyo made a mental note that Naraku never laughed or whispered in her ear like he was doing to Kagome as if they were a real couple. She was sure that Naraku would beg for her, Kikyo, to switch partners because Kagome was a boring cow. That royally pissed her off to know that she was stuck with Miroku.

"Ahem, Naraku, Kagome, if you please," Kikyo said sickly sweet.

"I'm so sorry,"Kagome giggled and Naraku finished his drink and left the room.

Naraku could careless what Kikyo had to say.

"As I was saying we are about to start the games. Each team should have placed their consequences and rewards in this black box before eating breakfast. Are there any that didn't turn them in?"Kikyo asked and waited.

No one came forward.

"Good. So the first game will be,"Kikyo digged in a green pail and pulled out a white piece of paper.

"Our first game will be water volleyball,"Kikyo said after reading.

"Ok, now for teams. Black is team one, red team two, purple team one, yellow team two, orange team one and finally pink is team two,"Kikyo said after pulling the last white paper.

Everyone looked around. Koga, Sango and Inuyasha high five each other.

"Alright, alright. Everyone meet in the pool in 10 minutes,"Kikyo said cheerfully as she made her way back to the room she and Miroku were sharing.

Inuyasha went to Kagome and tried to talk to her but Naraku was already escorting her up the stairs.

"It seems your wife is fancied by her partner. Don't you say little brother,"Sesshomaru said making his way up the stairs.

"Don't worry about my relationship. Just hope that Rin doesn't wake up and realize that she made a mistake in marrying a prick like you. Come Rin let's get dress,"Inuyasha said and grabbed Rin hand.

.

.

.

 **The Pool**

"Where is everybody,"Kikyo wondered out loud. She adjusted the black polka dotted bra of her swimsuit that only seemed to barely cover anything. Miroku was enjoying the view even though her cup size wasn't to the same size he was use to.

Ayame came down followed by Hojo who was a bit shy of his body.

"You look fine. Don't compare yourself to the other guys. Be happy with what you got. Your...how are you and Kagura related?"Ayame asked while coming down the steps to the pool.

"My cousin. My girlfriend broke up with me and I was lonely so Kagura asked if I was was doing anything and I said no,"Hojo said and looked at Ayame in her yellow one piece swimsuit that accentuated her curves.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But come let's have some fun Hubby,"Ayame grinned and grabbed Hojo's porcelain arm and they both descended down the sand covered stairs.

Inuyasha and Rin found her a purple bandana for her to tie in her hair to represent their team. The two thinking they were late ran down the steps and almost collided into Hojo and Ayame.

"Damn why are you so pale? Heard of a tanning salon,"Inuyasha yelled and bent down to carry Rin on his back.

"Are you ok?"Ayame asked and dusted the sand off his body.

"I'll live,"Hojo chuckled and continued down the steps.

.

.

Kagome headed to the kitchen to get a cold water bottle walked in on Koga and Sango fucking in the kitchen against the sink. Sango's breast were out of the orange and green bra and her panties dangled on her left foot. Her head was leaned back and one hand was kneading her breast while the other was in Koga's mouth.

Kagome backed out slowly looking at the strong muscles in Koga's ass thrusting into Sango so much force.

Not looking where she was going ran into someone. She turned around and it was Naraku staring at the couple in the throes of passion.

"Damn I owe Inuyasha money,"Naraku said and shook his head while grabbing Kagome's hand to leave to go outside.

"You're not weirded out?"Kagome asked when they were outside.

"Not in the slightest. It was bound to happen,"Naraku said while walking down the steps.

"Why do you say that?"she inquired.

"Sango needed someone that will challenge her. Koga needed someone to knock him down a peg or two but remain feminine. Match made in...my house,"Naraku chuckled and help Kagome down the last few steps.

"Then again. It could just be for the sex,"Naraku concluded and joined the rest of the group.

"I guess,"Kagome whispered and gnawed her bottom lip.

' _This is going to be some weekend,'_ Kagome thought and joined the friends at the pool.

"Glad you could join us, Kagome. Now is this everyone?" Kikyo sarcastically asked the group.

"Uhm no. My nightingale is not here nor that brute Koga. I wonder where they could be," Miroku said surveying the crowd.

Sango and Koga came barreling down the stairs out of breath. Sango readjusted her breast and Koga was making sure that his boys was in properly in his swim trunks.

"Ok. Now let's play some water volleyball. Suikotsu will be the impartial referee to our games, ok!" Kikyo exclaimed and clapped her hands. Her nipple popped out and she winked at Suikotsu. Suikotsu blushed a bit and blew his whistle for everyone to get into the water.

"I think I saw some blood come out of the ref's nose,"Inuyasha commented and his team laughed and jumped in the pool.

"What is the punishment and reward for this game?" Koga yelled across the pool.

"Sui, dear. Please pick a punishment from that black box and read it out loud," Kikyo said after she swam close to the edge.

Suikotsu did as told and read the punishment and reward to himself.

"The losing team for the guys will have to wear a cock ring with a latex suit on. The women would have to have their nipples clamped for an entire hour . The losing team will also eat peanut butter and banana sandwiches for lunch and drink water. The winning team gets to torture the losing team with whips and feathers and eat a five star lunch," Suikotsu finished and reclaimed his spot at the spectator seat to properly see the matches.

"So the objective beat them,"Inuyasha said and everyone shook their heads and clapped their hands.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in a cock ring with a latex suit on," Sango whispered to Koga while she walked to her side of the pool.

Despite the cold water hitting Koga's cock it was getting hard.

"Ready! Let the games begin!" Suikotsu shouted and the ball was served from team two's side.

.

.

.

"That was an intense workout," Sango exclaimed as she started to float on her back in the pool.

"At least we won. I don't give a damn about anything else," Inuyasha said and walked towards Kagome.

"I have to say thank you again for diving for that last serve back. If it had touched the water we could have lost. You saved us Naraku," Kagome exclaimed and hugged Naraku.

Naraku wanted so bad to kiss Kagome because how right she felt against his body. Her black two piece swimming suit didn't help much. It was modest and yet sexy in it's own right.

Naraku hugged Kagome tighter and dunked them both under water swimming away when he saw Inuyasha approach them.

Kagome came out of the water giggling and noticed they were on the other side of the pool.

"Come let's get dressed and watch the spectacle of the punishment while we eat like royalty," Naraku said and grabbed Kagome's hand.

.

.

.

"Stop with the fucking feather! It hurts! Who suggested this dumbass punishment? Gah!" Miroku cried out as his cock ring got smaller and smaller and Sango kept wiping his tip with a feather.

"Two more minutes," Kagome cried out.

She refused to partake on the torture. She just hoped that the ones being tortured remember that she was a standby and not an instigator.

 **Bring Bring**

The timer went off and the ones being tortured were beyond relieved. Some cum came out of Miroku's red cock. Sango cut him out of his latex suit and smack him on the ass.

 **20 minutes later**

"Ok the next one is going to be Trivia," Kikyo said after reading from the bucket of games.

The couples groaned but waited for their fellow team match up.

"Again Suikotsu is going to ask the questions. We are playing for just our teams. What is the punishment and reward Suikotsu?" Kikyo asked not as gleeful as she was earlier. Her nipples were still sore and she was hungry since she's allergic to bananas.

Suikotsu went to the bucket and chose. He opened and read the paper.

"The punishment is to dig and get buried in the sand close to the shore to your neck for thirty minutes. The reward is the couple can chose one other couple for amnesty and watch the other couples in the sand," Suikotsu said and internally was grateful that he wasn't apart of these games.

"Ok, let's take this to the living room. I got the Cognac,"Kikyo said and everyone followed her.

.

.

.

Kagome and Hojo are the only ones left awake because they were getting all of their questions right. The others were drunk like a skunk from answering incorrectly.

"Kagome how are you so good at this?" Hojo asked waiting for the next question to be asked.

"Huh? Oh I am apart of the Bar Trivia back home. They ask random questions like these. So I have been reading useless information and it just stuck," Kagome said and waited while Suikotsu shuffled through the cards already answered.

"Ok for the last question. ' ** _What's the name for excessive bodily hair growth in women_** '? thirty seconds," Suikotsu said and started the timer.

"Androgyny?" Hojo guessed and Suikotsu shook his head no and poured Hojo a hefty size cup of Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled Whiskey since the Cognac and Everclear was already consumed.

"10 seconds," Suikotsu whispered.

"I," Kagome trying to concentrate.

"9" Suikotsu looking at the timer.

"Shit. I know this," Kagome thinking and closing her eyes.

"3"

"Uhm,"Kagome starting to sweat because she saw Hojo pass out after one drink of his glass.

"2"

"It's-"

 **66666666666666666**

 **A/N: Do you know the answer? Leave a guess:)**

 **If you have any ideas for punishments please leave it in the comment! Sick, sadistic, corny, funny not really picky lol!**

 **Until next time! The games continue**

 **M**

 **{Not beta read}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Last Time:**

"Ok for the last question. ' _What's the name for excessive bodily hair growth in women_ '? thirty seconds," Suikotsu said and started the timer.

"Androgyny?" Hojo guessed and Suikotsu shook his head no and poured Hojo a hefty size cup of Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled Whiskey since the Cognac and Everclear was already consumed.

"10 seconds," Suikotsu whispered.

"I," Kagome trying to concentrate.

"9" Suikotsu looking at the timer.

"Shit. I know this," Kagome thinking and closing her eyes.

"3"

"Uhm,"Kagome started to sweat because she saw Hojo pass out after one drink of his glass.

"2"

"It's Hirsutism," Kagome cried out before the timer buzzed.

"Correct!" Suikotsu cried out to no one in particular.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked around at the other couples knocked out with drool coming out of their mouths. Suikotsu and Kagome both helped the sleeping couples up to their room.

"Come on dear," Suikotsu said tenderly.

"I want my Nar-Nar back. I want to fuck him good and have a baby with him! He's my snookum poo," Kikyo cried and tried to walk on her own.

Kagome looked at the stumbling woman and just shook her head in disbelief. She hoisted up a slumbering Rin to her feet.

"Up and at'em girl," Kagome said gently.

Rin snored loudly in response.

After 30 minutes convincing Miroku that she wasn't his mother and beating Koga down from trying to hump her leg the only ones left was Inuyasha and Naraku.

Suikotsu and Kagome looked at each other and both rolled their shoulders. The two sober adults helped the drunkards up the stairs.

Suikotsu and Kagome split and walked in the rooms.

"You know Sui, you are not that bad of a person. But can you keep a secret?" Naraku inquired of his buddy for the night.

"Yes, sir. I can keep a secret," Suikotsu said while he laid Naraku down.

"I think that I am in love with Agome. She's perfect. I just wish that she wasn't married to Inuyasha," Naraku slurred his words.

"Agome sir?," Suikotsu asked for clarification.

"Yup that's her! Fuck! Inuyasha he's a friend but he shouldn't have someone as perfect and well-rounded as Agnome. Did you know that Sango and Koga are fucking each other? Koga is cheating on his girlfriend or wife and Sango is finally not acting like a stud. I thought she was a lesbian. I owe Inuyasha money," Naraku chuckled softly to himself.

"What about your wife Kikyo?" Suikotsu asked while he helped Naraku take his shirt and pants off.

"What about the slut. She was my first love and she stomped on my heart. With Kagome...I know that she would keep it safe. I'm divor-divorcing Kikyo. I've been planning that for sometime. Even before she started fucking you. She was just a career boost and her need has ran it's course. Fuck I think I may have a hangover," Naraku yawned, groaned and wiggled deeper into his covers.

"Night sir," Suikotsu whispered.

Naraku grunted and rolled over to his side.

Suikotsu closed the door softly and walked downstairs. He was about to turn off the lights in the livingroom when he heard sounds coming from the couches.

"Faster Inuyasha," Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha lifted their bodies to where he was sitting up and had Kagome on top of him bouncing on his lap. Inuyasha had one of Kagome's breast in his mouth and his hands on her ass kneading them.

Suikotsu backed out of the living room slowly hoping that the couple wouldn't hear a sound.

' _Well...one thing is for sure. Kagome is not going to leave her husband for the boss,'_ Suikotsu thought as he crept silently to his room on the other side of the house.

 **The Next Morning**

"Drugs! I need drugs! There is a mariachi band going off in my damn head," Koga and Kagura complained at the same time.

Sango tried to laugh but it hurt. She clasped her head with her left hand and tried to quietly shake three pills out for both guys.

"Too loud," Rin said with an ice pack and sunglasses on.

Miroku was humming and eating his cereal.

"Why are you not in agonizing pain?" Ayame hissed at the incessant whistling.

"He drinks like that every weekend. His liver should be a shriveled up bean by now," Sango said and drunk some of the Bloody Mary a drink she had last night.

"Can someone cut the sun off because it's too sunny right now. Kik you don't have any light cancelers on the patio? Why, no, who's bright idea was it to have so many damn windows in one house? Sango pass me the bottle of aspirin," Kagura demanded.

Suikotsu and Kagome stood next to each other giggling because they were feeling just fine.

They weren't allowed to cook breakfast only toast and cereal since the majority of everyone's sense of smell was on extra sensitive.

Naraku came stumbling downstairs followed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha had sunglasses covering his eyes.

Naraku walked next to Kagome and kissed her on the forehead.

"I didn't feel you come to bed last night,"Naraku whispered for only Kagome to hear.

"I did actually. You just took up most of the bed,"Kagome whispered back.

She grabbed his hand and lead him to a different room in the house. Once there she handed him a special concoction to help with the hangover.

"What is that smell," Naraku asked with a scrunched up nose.

"Heaven in a glass. It smells horrid and you can only imagine what the taste would be. But I guarantee that you would feel like a million bucks and can enjoy the torment of the other's hangover," Kagome said and offered the drink again.

"I guess. It still smell like someone took a shit and let it marinate in the sun for three years and added some trash juice and fish guts to make it seem healthy,"Naraku gagged when he brought it to his nose.

"Just drink it,"Kagome said trying to keep her laughter at bay.

Naraku did as commanded and almost upchucked the entire contents of his stomach up.

Kagome held his nose so he could swallow the drink.

He involuntarily swallowed and coughed and gagged trying to breath and get whatever he swallowed out of his body.

"Now you have to finish," Kagome instructed and Naraku looked at her with pity in his eyes.

Kagome shook her head and he took it in one gulp and held his nose. He shivered as he felt the slime like substance go down his esophagus.

She patted him on the back and handed him some mouth wash to get the taste out of his mouth. He thanked her and went to the half bath that was close to the stairs. Kagome went back to the kitchen and continued to laugh at everyone's misery.

Suikotsu rung a bell and everyone looked at him with promise of death in their eyes directed towards him.

"The punishment must commence. Ms. Kagome who do you pick to not suffer in the punishment of being buried in the sand?" Suikotsu asked.

"Aww, could we just call the hangover punishment and move on to the next game. I think everyone has suffered enough," Kagome said and looked at everyone sympathetic.

Koga got up and walked to Kagome to hug her.

"I love you. I love you so much. I don't think I would have survived with the sun in my eyes and the water spraying in my face," Koga cried into Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome giggled and patted his back.

"Well hold on. Kikyo what do you say?" Suikotsu said looking for the hostess.

"I concur with Kagome. Suikotsu pull for the next game," Kikyo said and sipped on her lemon and water.

"Ok. The next game that you all will participate will be Coconut and Smooch," Suikotsu read off.

"The punishment?" Miroku dreaded to ask.

"The punishment will be...the losing couples will have to get bikini waxed...in their private areas,"Suikotsu read while he turned red.

"You know when I thought of that punishment it sounded funny in my head. Now, I regret it," Rin whispered to Kagura.

:::

:::

 **Across town with Bankotsu**

"Bank, so this is where you disappeared to, your office. Why do you keep checking your phone? You are suppose to be with your family. We hardly see you as it is," a very pregnant woman said while she came behind Bankotsu standing in his home office.

Bankotsu put his phone behind his back and grinned.

"Oh Natasha, I was just checking on my employees. My secretary Kagome was suppose to call me to let me know how everything is going. She hasn't called yet. It's not like her,"Bankotsu whispered the last part to show his concern.

"I know that you left it in capable hands. But your children and wife i.e. me. Would like to have your attention as well. Come! We should go to the movies and dinner just the two of us well three," Bankotsu's wife giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Bankotsu kissed his wife fully on the lips and grabbed her hand and lead her out of his office.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can you play catch with Raven and me!" a little boy of six asked.

"Sure Riley," Bankotsu said.

Bankotsu was playing keep away with his children and left his phone in the kitchen.

Natasha was washing dishes and checking to make sure that breakfast didn't burn. She then heard Bankotsu's phone go off. She saw the preview and saw that it was his secretary finally calling. She was about to answer but thought differently.

' _He's finally showing his children attention. I'll tell him tonight,'_ Natasha thought as she pulled her black curly hair in a tighter ponytail. She sent a message saying:

 **Busy will call back later**...

She waited for a reply and received:

 **Ok! :)**

She rubbed her stomach and continued cooking.

:::

:::

 **Back to the couples. When everyone recovered enough to play the game located on the beach**

"Don't you look the cutest in your Hawaiian outfit,"Koga complimented the ladies as they walked out with coconuts on their chests and hula girl grass skirts on.

The women had their team colored flower in their heads to show which team went with which team.

The women rolled their eyes except Ayame and Sango. The teammates went to their partners and waited for instructions.

"I think it's time that we go back to our spouses or significant others since this game require mouth to mouth," Kikyo suggested out loud.

A collective "no!" was heard from everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ok, ok. We will stay how we are. No tongue is needed! We are still married, this is just a game!" Kikyo said again with emphasises and eyed Kagome and Naraku. He was tickling Kagome on her sides and whispering in her ear.

Kikyo cleared her throat and looked at Suikotsu to give the directions when they finally stopped what they were doing.

"The directions are simple. You and your partner will have the coconut in your midsection. You and your partner must move the coconut up your body to your mouth without using your hands. If you touch the coconut your team is disqualified. Okay? So stand in front of your partner with some space so I can place the coconut between you guys. Then I will give the count down and then ya'll will Coconut Smooch," Suikotsu said and placed a coconut between Miroku and Kikyo.

Kagome looked around and saw couples giving pep talks to each other and what to do or not to do.

"We will just communicate and hope for the best," Kagome said to Naraku.

Naraku just shook his head and put his midsection close to Kagome's to get the coconut.

Once all the couples had their coconuts placed Suikotsu counted to three and blew a whistle to signal for everyone to go. He played some reggae music to play in the background.

Kikyo and Miroku was having a hard time because Kikyo kept complaining about his erect penis touching her. Miroku was trying to concentrate on moving the coconut up but Kikyo wasn't having it. She stepped back and folded her arms. She walked and sat on the sand beach next to Suikotsu.

Sesshomaru and Kagura refused to touch each other so they touched the coconut and disqualified themselves. They stood next to Suikotsu to help judge the other couples.

Suikotsu made sure everyone was ready.

"And GO!" Suikotsu yelled and blew his whistle for the couples to begin.

Koga had placed his hands on Sango's hips and kept accidently caressessing her hips sexually. His erection was keeping Sango off her game and she was turning red because she had personal experiences with his member. She moved up and then he moved up and vice versa. They were almost about to win until Koga's pecker was profoundly out that Ayame yelled at Koga.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ayame demanded to know.

Her inquiry caused Hojo to lose concentration and dropped the coconut. Ayame went over to Koga and Sango and pushed them apart and slapped Koga. Sango went to comfort Koga from the spousal abuse that he was being subjected to.

"Uhm, can you please move that away from the other contestants please,"Suikotsu said and beckoned the arguing couples to the sidelines.

Naraku and Kagome vs Rin and Inuyasha were the only ones left.

The two couples were able to tune everyone out and made it at the top at the same time to their mouths.

Unfortunately Naraku let go which cause the coconut to fall and immediately sealed his lips to Kagome's catching her off guard.

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha demanded after celebrating his victory and turned to rub it in Kagome's face but wasn't expecting Naraku and Kagome in an intense lip lock more on Naraku's part. Kagome had her eyes bulging out in surprise.

Naraku stopped kissing Kagome and looked her deep in her eyes. He then rubbed her arms and smiling down at her. He then looked at Inuyasha who was being held back by his step-brother and best friends Koga and Miroku.

"I'm falling for your wife and she deserves to be happy with me,"Naraku said and dipped Kagome again kissing her without giving herself a chance to fully process what the hell was going on.

' _Did I miss something?'_ Kagome thought while Inuyasha was ripping her away from Naraku.

 **7777777777777777777777**

 **AN: Coconut Smooch is something I took from Just Go With It (Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston) I think that's the name. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed it:) Review and tell me what you think?! Two more days until Christmas break! Hallelujah!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Happy Reading and Reviewing**

 **M**

 **[not beta read]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Inuyasha let my husband go! Kagome do something!"Kikyo yelled at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What do you think I'm doing? Inuyasha let him go he's turning blue!"Kagome exclaimed.

"Do you love this fucker?"Inuyasha asked gruff and threw Naraku away from him as if he was allergic to the other man.

Inuyasha walked away huffing and puffing. Kagome followed close behind Inuyasha seeing where he was getting his bright ideas from.

"Inuyasha,"Kagome called out stopping him before he went inside of the kitchen.

"What Kagome! I just need a minute please. I almost killed a very old friend,"Inuyasha hissed and left to go inside.

"Exactly! Why?"Kagome asked following Inuyasha inside.

"Did you not hear what he said? He wants to steal you away from me,"Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You are that dense. Idiot it takes two people. Yes he's flattering, attractive, and a good listener,"Kagome said folding her arms across her chest.

"Get to the point Kagome,"Inuyasha hissed.

"The point being, my husband. Is that however crazy these thoughts are that you have going in your head. You're the only one for me okay,"Kagome whispered sensually and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He physically relaxed in her embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So does that mean you're leaving Bankotsu for me,"Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's hair.

Kagome tensed completely forgetting about her current relationship with Bankotsu. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

Before Kagome answered his question, rest of the couples came into the kitchen.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at everyone. Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura,and Hojo came in shaking their heads. Then Sango and Ayame came in and both had a busted lip and a black eye.

Miroku had went to the fridge and took out a raw steak and placed it on his jaw. Kikyo was clearly pissed and stood next to the stove. Naraku and Suikotsu came in and he closed the door.

"I think that we should get out and do something tonight. I think the games has caused unnecessary stress,"Kikyo started.

"You can say that again sister,"Sango said and stood next to Koga.

"Why the fuck you standing next to my husband!"Ayame yelled and snatched Koga away from Sango.

Sango rolled her eyes and walked away.

"As I was saying. I called for the boat to come by the house and get us. We are going to have a night on the town,"Kikyo said clapped her hands.

Kagome and the rest looked at each other and smiled.

"So everyone get ready. Dress to the nines. We need this recharge. Be ready in thirty minutes,"Kikyo said and clapped her hands to dismiss everyone.

"Ahem, Inuyasha," Naraku called out and Inuyasha stopped walking and turned when he heard his name.

"I want to apologize and let you know I don't want to lose fifteen years of friendship. We good,"Naraku asked holding his hand out.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku's hand and shook it bringing them into a bro hug.

"Just don't do it again,"Inuyasha said and Naraku shook his head.

 **35 minutes later**

"Alright everyone let's head out,"Kikyo said.

Inuyasha helped Kagome down the stairs and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't wait to take that dress off of you,"Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear making her blush. She looked down at her burgundy form fitted dress and was glad she decided to bring her nude colored heels. She made sure she had on her "wedding" ring and necklace Inuyasha gave to her years ago. She looked in the hallway mirror before leaving to check and make sure that her high ponytail looked right. She had to thank Sango for doing her smoky makeup and burgundy lipstick.

The other women had the similar color on except Kikyo who had on a aquamarine shell blouse on with white linen shorts and the same colored wrap around sandal heels on. The guys wore casual clothing of dark blue jeans and varied colored and design of button up shirts with dress shoes, boots, or tennis shoes. Hojo was the only one different with khaki dockers pants and a turquoise collared shirt and brown Sperry shoes on.

Koga helped the ladies get on and the men followed. They took the motor boat to the other side of the lake to the waiting car. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead and laid his head on top of hers after he brought her in close to his body. Kikyo raised an eyebrow and got a great idea since her husband was getting chummy with Kagura.

"Selfie everyone," Kikyo exclaimed and everyone sat really close to get in the picture.

"Everyone say 'Best vacation!'"Kikyo exclaimed and everyone repeated it hoping it showed the opposite of what they were feeling.

Worst . vacation . ever.

 **20 minutes later getting out of the black suburban -Downtown Entertainment District**

"We have reservations at Chloe's at eight and then dancing at Gemini 605 okay! So please be on time! Have fun everyone,"Kikyo exclaimed and everyone else just grunted.

"Is it me or does this feel like summer camp and Kikyo is that perky annoying camp counselor,"Hojo said thinking out loud.

"I thought I was the only one. Good one Hojo,"Koga said patting Hojo on the back and catching up to Sango.

Ayame took her wedding ring off and placed it in her purse. She went to Hojo and snake her arm around his.

"Do you mind?"Ayame asked and Hojo shook his head no and the two departed from the group.

Kagome held her hand out and both Rin and Inuyasha handed her money.

"How did you know ," Inuyasha asked when he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders following in the same direction as Hojo and Ayame.

"When I saw Sango and Koga going at it like rabbits in the kitchen the other day. Ayame needs someone soft and aware of her feelings. Koga is an ass point blank period,"Kagome whispered and Inuyasha kissed her forehead chuckling because he knew she hit it on the nail.

"Come let me spend money on my favorite girl,"Inuyasha said and Kagome laughed molding her body into his.

 **In the same area just 50 feet apart**

"Oh Bankotsu, it's so nice outside. Children free. Oh can we look inside this store,"Natasha asked pointing at a store called Baby's Corner.

Bankotsu kissed her cheek and let her lead him to the store.

Browsing around the store Bankotsu looked at his phone seeing the missed phone call and text. He sighed a bit and hid a bit from his wife. He went to his second homepage in his phone and looked at the pictures of him, Kagome and their son Kenji. He stopped at his favorite of Kagome and Kenji in the leaves during a very warm fall afternoon when they went to the park.

Kagome had their son in her arms and kissed Kenji on the cheek. The little boy squealed in delight and Bankotsu snapped it. He looked attend round the store again and saw his wife talking to the sales lady. He sent a quick text to Kagome.

 **Me: I miss you. How's Kenji?**

He closed the private page and placed his phone in his back pocket. He looked up out the window and his mouth fell open in surprise.

Kagome and Inuyasha was walking past the store he was in. To anyone that didn't know they looked like a typical couple very much in love how Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's shoulders and her fingers threaded through. Her body language was relaxed and molded into Inuyasha's side. They looked like they were on a very nice date but not as friends like Kagome kept making it seem. Then he realized that he's suppose to be two states away and not three feet away with plexiglass separating them.

Bankotsu slowly backed away and prayed that they wouldn't go inside the same store.

He held his breath and prayed.

"Hey!What ya doin?"Natasha asked and almost scared Bankotsu shitless.

"No-nothing. What are you doing? Did you find anything that you liked?"Bankotsu asked and glanced to his left to see if the couple had passed by.

"Not really. I'm starved. It's almost 8 come let's eat. There's this restaurant called Chloe's I think down the road,"Natasha said and tied her curly black hair in a high ponytail.

"Sure babe. Come let's get some food in you,"Bankotsu chuckled and grabbed his wife's hand.

"I miss my blonde hair. I shouldn't have listened to you and dyed it black. I think I'm going back blonde after the babies are born,"Natasha commented after looking through the glass of a chocolate shop.

"I like it black,"Bankotsu fake pouted.

Natasha giggled and playfully hit her husband on the chest.

 **Chloe's**

 **With The Couples**

"I think everyone is here,"Kagome said and turned behind her when she thought she heard Bankotsu's laughter.

She didn't see him, so she just chalked it up to missing him.

The large group followed the maitre'd to the private room area to accommodate everyone.

Everyone sat down and began ordering drinks and food.

.

.

.

 **Forks and knives clinking against the plate and light chatter**

"Excuse me. I need to go to the little girl's room,"Rin said and Kagome got up to go with her.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and placed her cloth napkin across the top of her chair. Inuyasha continued eating his steak and shrimp laughing at a story Miroku was tell the table.

The women giggled after talking about how crazy this weekend was.

Kagome opened the door while another was about to push it open. The women excused themselves before leaving. The woman coming out went back inside to wait on the two women that went in.

Kagome was the first to come out and was a bit surprised to see the woman from earlier coming out of the bathroom.

Kagome looked at the woman. She had on a knee length multi colored dress on with sensible sandals on. The woman's hair Kagome could tell was dyed jet black but it wasn't professionally done. Kagome smiled at the woman and went to wash her hands.

"I'm sorry this may seem odd but what is your name?"the weird woman asked.

"May I ask why?"Kagome asked rinsing her hands and shutting off the water.

"You look like this woman that works for my husband,"the woman began.

"Well that can't be so. My boss has his boyfriend as his secretary. I'm more of his business partner. Sorry wrong person,"Kagome said grabbing some paper towels hoping to end the weird and uncomfortable conversation.

Rin finally came out shell shocked. Kagome saw Rin's expression and turned to her new friend.

"What's the matter?"Kagome asked.

"I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby,"Rin exclaimed and hugged Kagome.

She instantly washed and dried her hands leaving the women in the bathroom.

"Congratulations,"the woman said and turned to Kagome.

"Uhm, yeah. Bye then,"Kagome said and left.

"I'm sorry but could you please come to my table. You must meet my husband. He would get a kick out of this. His secretary has a twin,"the weird woman said and forcibly grabbed Kagome's upper arm.

' _I guess she has no friends. Poor girl,'_ Kagome said and followed the woman.

"Oh my name is Mrs. Natasha Tatsumi,"Natasha said and that got Kagome's attention.

"Did you say Mrs. Tatsumi?"Kagome asked for clarification.

"Yup and here's my husband Bankotsu Tatsumi," Natasha said cheerfully and Bankotsu looked up to see a fuming Kagome.

 **888888888888888888888888888**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Chloe's**

"Na-Natasha. Who do you have here?" Bankotsu asked timidly.

"This is my husband, Bankotsu Tatsumi. Bankie doesn't she look like your secretary Kagome? You've shown me pictures of her and her son," Natasha said and sat down in her chair.

"I must have that face," Kagome said trying to hold tears back and act like she didn't know the husband and in truth she really didn't.

She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and tried to turn and leave the couple to their dinner.

"There you are babe. Why are you over here? We are about to go. I boxed up your food," Inuyasha said and finally looked at who Kagome was talking to.

Inuyasha chuckled internally but a huge grin spread across his lips. He knew that something was not right with Kagome's lover boy and he was right. What man wouldn't want to show off their beautiful girlfriend to his friends, family and especially parents? Everyone couldn't be all dead?

"Honey, this is Natasha, Bankotsu's wife. Natasha here thought I looked like his secretary Kagome," Kagome said with a falsely cheery voice.

She wanted to kill something.

"She really does. Show her a picture Bankie,"Natasha insisted and shook his arm to do as she asked.

"Yea. Show me a picture," Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

Bankotsu pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Kagome and Kenji eating ice cream together from a big bowl at a Renee's Ice Cream Parlor.

Kagome discreetly dabbed her eye because she didn't want the woman to think anything was up.

"Oh my what a lovely ring,"Natasha said and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Oh thank you. My husband gave this to me for my wedding ring. It's a heirloom from his grandmother. It's lovely isn't. I couldn't imagine ever taking it off," Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the mouth deeply.

Inuyasha caught her chin to prolong the kiss.

"I think we must be going. Oh Kagome, you should ask if that silver trinket ring you found by the trashcan belonged to them," Inuyasha said referring to Bankotsu's engagement ring.

Kagome frowned and then remembered. She pulled out the silver chain with the silver ring looped through it. She held it out and placed it in Bankotsu's hand.

"Come on baby. Everyone is waiting on us. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Tatsumi," Inuyasha said and escorted Kagome away with his right hand at the middle of her back.

Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath. She held her head high until the warm summer night air hit her when she leaned into Inuyasha's side and sighed. She let two small streams leave her eyes and wiped them away.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Hey! You dropped your credit card!,"Bankotsu called out after to Kagome and Inuyasha.

The couple turned and saw Bankotsu run after them. Kagome raised her eyebrow and walked quickly towards him. She flared her red nose and punched him in his face. He leaned back holding the bridge of his bleeding nose.

"Okay, I deserved that and maybe more," Bankotsu said nasally.

"I'm going to repeat myself only once. Get your shit out of my house before I get back. I don't want to talk to you, see you, and hear from you. Save your apology for your wife because you lied to her and me. Forget me because you are a thing of the past," Kagome said and walked back to Inuyasha.

"What about my son Kenji? He will still need his father," Bankotsu hissed moving closer to Kagome to keep his voice down.

Kagome stopped walking and turned around to face Bankotsu. She lowered her eyes until they were into slits and walked back to Bankotsu but Inuyasha beat her.

"He already does,me. I'm Kenji's biological father not you buddy. I just allowed you to play house,"Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's hand walked to the corner where his friends were listening in.

"Kagome. Tell me! Tell me that's not true. Tell me that Inuyasha is a lying bastard and that Kenji is my boy! Tell me you bitch!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Why does it matter?" Kagome and Natasha asked in unison.

Bankotsu tensed and turned to an angry pregnant woman.

"So my woman's intuition was correct. Your "secretary" was in fact your girlfriend. But it seems she didn't know that you was living a double life like me. I thought you was happy. Then what is this?" Natasha asked and threw the necklace with the ring at Bankotsu's feet.

"My engagement ring from my ex boyfriend your husband," Kagome said and folded her arms.

"Oh really? Because that little ring was a promise ring he gave to me when we were dating in high school. It had recently turned up missing about two weeks ago. He made me believe that one of the kids-," Natasha started but stopped when Kagome made a choking sound.

"Excuse me did you say kids?" Inuyasha said and started to chuckle. He placed his hands in his pocket and started to walk away but came back.

"Yes we have twins, Raven and Riley they are seven," Natasha said and was looking for her wallet.

"I was right about your sorry ass. You were sneaky and your shit never made sense. I just stood by because I knew one day you was going to get caught. Come on we have a boat to catch," Inuyasha said and Kagome went to him and grabbed his hand.

"Oh and yes. Inuyasha is Kenji's biological father. His name is on the birth certificate and everything. Bye Bankotsu and I hope that we never see each other again,"Kagome said and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's middle and walked away.

When Inuyasha and Kagome made it to their group they heard a piercing slap against skin and saw Bankotsu rubbing his face. Then he was chasing after his wife waddling away from him.

"So are you married or not married?" Naraku asked as everyone got inside the suburban.

"We are actually engaged now," Inuyasha said and Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him on the mouth.

"Why wait. We have been fake married for almost a week and I've done a lot with you. Let's just tie the knot tonight,"Kagome suggested in a joking matter.

"Take us to the airport. Suikotsu we need fourteen tickets to Vegas," Kikyo said and Naraku grabbed her and placed her on his lap.

"I'm sorry about Ba-,"Inuyasha said but was stopped with lips on his mouth.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. Forgive me?"Kagome said and Inuyasha shook his head and kissed her back deepening the kiss.

"There are virgin eyes in the car as well," Sango said and Koga laughed and flung Sango across his body and kissed her.

"Oh God,please tell me that we are not about to have an orgy in the backseat,"Suikotsu whispered to the driver.

The driver flipped a switch and a tinted divider rolled up and shut off all sound from the back.

"This is a very long weekend. I'm going to need a vacation from this weekend," Suikotsu said and phoned in the airport for Naraku's private plane. He phone Inuyasha's parents and grandmother to get ready to go to Vegas in a couple of hours.

 **AN: It's short but it's coming to an end! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! I hope it was fun! Next chapter will be the end. Thank you for the reviews and everything! Keep them coming! Check out my other stories! It's not beta read. On my conference ...-_-...**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Dearly beloved,ahuh, we are gathered here to bring together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, ahuh. Is there anyone that feels that these two should not be together. Speak now or forever hold your piece, ahuh," Minister Elvis Presley said into the mic and did a gig at the end.

Kagome and Inuyasha held each other's hands tighter and he kissed her knuckles.

Minister Elvis looked around and everyone were dabbing at their eyes.

"Alright, ahuh, with the power invested in me in this fine city of Las Vegas. I, ahuh, pronounce you husband and wife. Now give yo sweet lady a hunk of burning love,"Minister Elvis said and did his signature gyrating of the hips.

"Is this wedding even legal?" Sango asked as she and Koga stood as Inuyasha dipped Kagome in her Kmart white sundress.

"I'm not sure? It seems legit. Did you want to...you know...get hitched?" Koga asked as Sango left the pew.

She stopped and turned around feeling that she didn't hear him. She walked back to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I don't think that we would last honestly. How long have we known each other? How long would the sex and it's not even bad sex either. How long much longer until we get bored with each other. Just...I don't know...enjoy the moment. Because when this rather long weekend is over you will go back to your life and the same with me," Sango said and walked to congratulate the newlywed couple.

Koga looked crestfallen and placed the ring he had in his pocket back inside. He began to walk away from the group to get some air. When he walked across the red out of date carpet and opened the chipped white painted door. He walked into a gray haze of smoke.

 _Cough Cough_

"Damn! Seriously Naraku! Warn someone the next time," Koga said when he was breathing properly.

"Oh sorry," Naraku said with the butt of the cigarette in his mouth. He took the cancer stick out of his mouth and squished it under the sole of his shoe.

"Couldn't take the mushy gushy bullshit either?" Naraku asked and took out a bottle of Red Hound Whiskey.

He peeled back the red wax that was wrapped around the opening of the neck of the bottle. Then he twisted the top. He placed it against his mouth and took a long drag of the whiskey.

He offered some to Koga and he took a swig. Koga started to choke and Naraku laughed and took another long sip.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Koga asked when Naraku passed him the bottle again.

"Got some...interesting news when we got over here," Naraku said cryptic and took a longer swallow.

Koga saw the man trying to finish the strong beverage in one gulp and stopped him from poisoning his liver.

"Hey, hey. Man the news can't be that bad," Koga said and took the bottle away.

"Kikyo is pregnant and wants me to believe that the bastard is mine," Naraku choked out and started to laugh in a maniacal state.

Koga raised both of his eyebrows in disbelief and finished the bottle for him. Naraku saw him and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why did you finish it for?" Naraku asked drunkenly.

"I tried to propose to Sango and she basically turned me down in a political type of way," Koga said and threw the bottle into the deserted back parking lot.

"Bitches," Naraku mumbled and searched through his pockets for a lighter.

"Hey there you guys are! Come inside! Miroku is about to sing for Inuyasha and Kagome. Why do you all look so gloom and down in the dumps?" Rin asked with her arms folded and leaning against the threshold.

"Life fucking sucks," Naraku said and threw away his cigarette.

"Basically," Koga agreed and followed Naraku in.

Rin was confused and shrugged her shoulders.

 **Inside the Reception Hall**

"Ok this goes out to my new favorite couple. When you have another baby. Make sure to name him or her after me," Miroku said and grabbed a mic.

Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes and chuckled. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's side and sighed.

Miroku began singing his favorite Elvis Presley song Can't Help Falling in Love With You.

 **Wise men say**

 **Only fools rush in**

 **But I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Shall I stay**

 **Would it be a sin**

 **If I can't help falling in love with you**

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started to sway to the music that filled the room. Inuyasha began singing the song and kissed Kagome's palm. Kenji ran up to his parents and Inuyasha picked him up and brought Kagome closer to his chest.

"I can't help falling in love with you," Inuyasha whispered to his family.

 **Epilogue**

 **7 years later**

"Hiroyoshi, Lekki, Kenji! If I hear you one more time you will stay here for the weekend and not come to the lake," Inuyasha yelled out of his bedroom door.

Kagome pulled off her reading glass and giggled.

"You really trust a eleven year old to look after a five and three year old all weekend while the adults have fun. Inuyasha you are losing your touch,"Kagome teased and scooted over to give Inuyasha some room in the bed.

"I know they know I'm lying. Can you believe that Kikyo and Naraku are having another Couple's Retreat. The first since we got married," Inuyasha said and moved Kagome to lay on his chest.

"I know. I'm just glad the kid was his. Then they are just returning from out of country. Oh, Koga and Sango are pregnant again with their fifth child. I think she really loves him. I just hope she finally says yes with her clothes on you know. The divorce between Koga and Ayame was clean and not long and dragged out. Speaking of Ayame, she phoned me and told me that she and Hojo are coming. Is your brother and Rin coming as well?" Kagome asked after she turned to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Yeah and his three brats,"Inuyasha said and yelp when Kagome had pinched his nipple him in the dark.

"It's going to be nice seeing everyone again,"Kagome said and yawned.

"Yeah. I guess. This time you don't have to be my pretend wife either,"Inuyasha joked and kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"Oh my I forgot about that. Good night sweetheart," Kagome yawned and fell asleep.

"Good night," Inuyasha said and wrapped his arm tighter around his wife.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm done! I'm Done! I AM DONE! Lol**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! I had fun! It was the LONGEST weekend in history lol. In my opinion Fourth of July Weekend is ridiculously long then school starts in two weeks (figuratively of course).**

 **Spring Break is soon! Means a stab at updating and sleep and eating lol. Maybe not in this order lol. Is anyone watching the People vs OJ Simpson? Anyway review if you read!**

 **I also have a new story:) Let's Do This Dirty Laundry. Please take a look!**

 **Until next time on another story!**

 **M**


End file.
